Another Saiyajin:Meeting Kara
by The Queen Of All
Summary: *“MOM!” a girl with waist long black hair and sky blue eyes yelled.* What happens when a new sayajin is found? Does this mean new enemies for the Z fighters?Read to find out! UPDATED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Valued Gateway Client Valued Gateway Client 2 14 2001-10-28T23:55:00Z 2001-10-28T23:55:00Z 19 4751 27083 Gateway 225 54 33259 9.3821 

**                                Another Saiyan? : Meeting Kara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Just Kara**

**"MOM!" a girl with waist long black hair and sky blue eyes yelled.**

**        "Over Here and come quick!" the girl's mother yelled.**

**        "Get in now!" Her mother said pointing to some sort of tank type thing.**

**        "What is it?"**

**        "It'll put you to sleep not to awaken till your safe and someone finds you. Now please get in." the girl got on and Her mother closed it.**

**        "Good bye my sweet. I'll miss you." She pushed a button and the tank transported Her to another planet. Earth.  Soon after the girl's mother was killed.**

***^*^*^*^**13 years later after the fight with cell*^*^**^***

**"Come on Trunks, Vegeta, Trunks! Lunch" (A-N-I decided to have Mari Trunks stay in the past) All three men walked into C.C. After they wolfed their food, Past Trunks and Vegeta went into the gravity room and Mari Trunks went for a walk in the woods.**

**        *              *              *              *              *              *      **

**While Trunks was walking He came upon a cave.   *Hmm…strange something seems to be calling me* curious He walked into it. HE walked to the very back of the cave. He noticed a blue like coffin and walked to it.**

**        "Weird. Wonder what it is." He pressed a green button and it started to open. While it was opening dust began to rise and He couldn't see.**

**        "*Cough cough*" He Heard then nothing. When the dust cleared He walked back to it. When He looked inside He couldn't believe his eyes. Inside was a GIRL! HE noticed She was unconscious so He picked Her up and flew to C.C.**

**        *      *      *      Back at C.C.    *      *      ***

**Trunks walked into to the domed shaped building and went to Bulma's lab.**

**        "Mom!"**

**        "Yes Trunks?" She turned to see Her older son with a girl in his arms.**

**        "Oh my! Put Her on the bed." Trunks did as He was told.**

**        "Ahh… Trunks I'm goanna have to undress Her to make sure She's ok so could you ahh…"**

**        "Oh sorry." Trunks blushed and left the room. A few seconds later He heard his mother scream. Both Trunks and Vegeta ran into the room. Lucky for the girl Bulma covered Her up.**

**        "What is it Woman?!" Vegeta said then He noticed the girl.  *Hmm…She looks familiar* Just at that moment the girl's eyes snapped open. She jumped up holding the blanket to Her. She watched them closely.**

**        "Why'd you yell mom?" Past Trunks asked.**

**        "S-s-She has a tail!"**

**        "WHAT!" the guys yelled.**

**        "So what I have a tail. Big freaking deal!" She snapped almost sounding like Vegeta.**

**        "Who are you girl?" Vegeta asked. She looked at Trunks then Vegeta.**

**        "That's for me to know and you to find out prince-baka!" Vegeta was a little taken aback but didn't show it.**

**        "I said who are you girl and this is the last time I'm goanna ask nicely!"**

**        "Fine my name is Kara. Daughter of Braddock and Queen Serenity." (A-N-I know I know! But in my story She is!)**

**        "Braddock?! But He only had two sons! And they weren't with Serenity."**

**        "That is true. Braddock did have two sons. But He also had an affaire with my mother and that's how I came about. And yes that also means Kakorrot is my older brother."**

**        "But how did you get here? You look like you only 17." Trunks spoke up.**

**        "19 to be correct. I was sent here in a machine. I slept till it was opened."**

**        "So that's why you have a tail. But why is it white? I thought all tails were brown?" Bulma asked.**

**        "Her tail is white because of the Lunarian blood in Her." growled Vegeta. Kara nodded to show that Vegeta was correct and Her tail dropped out of the blanket.**

**        "Ahh could I get some clothes please?" **

**        "Oh sorry. Yeah sure ya can. I'll give you some of my clothes from when I was a girl. Follow me." Bulma led Her out of the lab to Her room. Trunks watched Her hips sway as She walked out. He caught himself and blushed.**

**        "Well I'm going back to train. Come on son." Vegeta and Past Trunks walked back to the gravity room. Trunks walked into the living room and started to watch TV.**

**        *              * Meanwhile*           *              ***

**        "Sorry but all I have are these. I forgot I got rid of all the others." Bulma said.**

**        "No their fine thanks." Kara took the outfit. When She changed She was in tight black pants and a baby blue Capsule Corps. T-shirt on that showed some of Her firm stomach. **

**        "Thanks Bulma-Chan."**

**        "No prob and call me Bulma." Kara smiled and walked downstairs with Her tail wrapped around Her waist. Bulma had adjusted the pants so her tail came out of them. Kara noticed Trunks watching TV. Se walked up to him.**

**        "What is that?" She asked referring to the television. Trunks jumped and turned around. His eyes scanned Her quickly.**

**        "Ahh…it's a television." Trunks said.**

**        "Television? Hmm… Trunks-Chan tell me is my brother alive?"(A-N-Bulma told Her the guys names earlier I just didn't feel like putting that in and She knows Her other bro is dead)**

**        "Ah yeah. Would you like to go see him?" He asked. Her eyes brightened at that.**

**        "Would I ever! Thanks Trunks-Chan!" She hugged Trunks who blushed and hugged back.**

**        "Well lets go and just call me Trunks." Kara nodded and they walked outside and took off toward the Son house.**

**        They landed in the front yard. Trunks knocked on the door and Gohan and Goten answered.**

**        "Trunks! Hi!" Gohan smiled then noticed Kara.**

**        "Hiya Trunks! What's up" Goku came to the door. Kara saw Goku and whispered.**

**        "Kakkorot?" Goku's Hearing picked this up and looked at Her. Trunks noticed.**

**        "Goku this is Kara." Kara looks puzzled at the name Goku.**

**        "But you know him as Kakkorot Kara."**

**        "Hi Kara."  * Kara? Hmm… why does that name ring a bell?***

**        "Hello." She said softly. * Wait a minute! Kara was going to be my half sisters name!***

**        "Kara!" Goku said happily and hugged his sister. She hugged back. Chi-Chi came out and saw them hugging.**

**        "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Chi-Chi yelled.**

**        "Brother you have a very loud mate." Kara complained. Goku laughed.**

**        "Chi-Chi this is my younger sister Kara. Kara my wife Chi-Chi."**

**        "Hello Chi-Chi-son." Kara said politely. Chi-Chi smiled. *She would make a good wife for my Gohan even if She is his aunt* She thought.**

**        "Hello Kara. So your Goku's sister?" Kara nodded.**

**        "Great I've always wanted a sister! Come in, come in!" Chi-Chi grabbed Kara's hand and pulled Her inside. The guys followed.**

**        "Dad if Kara is your sister that means she's mine and Goten's aunt right?"**

**        "Yes son."**

**        "Cool!" * now maybe mom won't try to set us up but I doubt it.* Gohan sighed and walked inside. After about 2 hours of catching up and talking Trunks and Kara decided to go back to C.C. They said their good byes and took off.**

**        *      *      Back At Capsule Corporation *               ***

*** You can't even tell she's Kakkorot-baka's sister*  Vegeta grinned sensing Trunks and Kara land in the front yard. Trunks and Kara walked into the house. Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching TV.**

**        "So how was the baka?" Vegeta asked Kara grinning.**

**        "Fine if you must know and He is not a baka!" Kara told him firmly. Vegeta scowled.**

**        "Don't take that tone of voice with me woman!"**

**        "Why not? You don't scare me." She grinned knowing She ticked him off.**

**        "You don't want to get me mad girl!" He snapped getting angrier.**

**        "Ohh! I'm scared! Trunks protect me!" She mocked and hid behind Trunks.**

**        "Enough you two act you age." Trunks said. Vegeta glared at them both and went back to watching TV while Kara just snickered. Kara walked to Bulma's lab. The two became friends instantly. **

**        "Hi Bulma."**

**        "Hello Kara" Bulma was finishing up a  camera system for the G-room.**

**        "Cool. Hay Bulma why don't you put in speakers in so you can talk to?" Kara suggested. **

**        "Hay not a bad idea! Thanks!"**

**        "Anytime Bulma-Chan. Sorry, Bulma." Bulma smiled and got to work. Kara Headed for the G-room. On the way She passed Vegeta.**

**        "Hay Veggie wanna spar?" Vegeta growled.**

**        "Don't call me that! Sure I'll spar with you. Just let me prep the Regn. tank."**

**        "Good idea Veggie. You'll need it." Kara laughed and Vegeta growled. They stet the gravity room for 10x earth's gravity and went in.**

***Meanwhile Trunks went to Bulma's lab and both are watching ***

**Kara and Vegeta got into a fighting stance's.**

**        "How about no holding back?"**

**        "Deal girl. No holding back." Vegeta flashed SSJ(Super Saiyan) and to his surprise so did Kara. But only Kara knew She was holding back.**

**        "Ready?"**

**        "Lets go girl." Vegeta charged at Kara but there was nothing but a blur where She had been. Behind Vegeta Kara brought down Her fists into his back sending him face first into the ground. Vegeta blurred and appeared in the air. He fired a nameless blast at Kara. Kara caught it. Vegeta growled(He seems to be doing a lot of that lately huh?)**

**        "Alright girl I know your holding back now! Show me your true power!"**

**        "As you wish Prince." Kara powered up. and She flashed to SSJ3 then SSJ4(Super Saiyan 3 and 4). She charged at Vegeta kicked him into a crouching position then spin kicked him in between the legs sending him into the air.**

*** In the lab/ "Ouch!!" Bulma and Trunks cried***

**Vegeta was ticked now.(well wouldn't you be if you were kicked hard in the Forbidden zone? I know I would!!) * Not only is She a 3rd class Saiyan She's stronger than me!***

**        "KA…..ME….HA….MEEEE…HAAAAA!!" Kara fired Her weakest blast at him sending him through the wall. Kara Powered down hair going from blond back to black and eyes going from aqua green to sky blue.  She flew to where Vegeta lay and picked him up. She took him to Burma's lab.**

**        "Oh my lord! Put him in the Regeneration tank!"  Kara did as She was told. Trunks noticed She was breathing Heavily. * She's goanna pass out She used too much energy* Trunks walked up behind Her and caught Her as She passed out.**

**        *              *              *              *              *              ***

**        Trunks carried Kara to her room and set her on the bed. He looked around. Her room was blue with a dresser and a vanity. On the Vanity was her brush and nothing elts. Her dresser was bare also. * Hmm… I'm goanna have to get her some stuff to put on those. That's it I'll take her somewhere and she can pick some things out.* Trunks smiles and looked at Kara once more then walked out of her room.**

**                        *              *Next Day               *              *      **

**        When Trunks woke up in the morning Kara, Bulma, and Past were already in the kitchen. Trunks sat down across from Kara. When Vegeta walked in, limping much to his displeasure, Kara snickered.  Vegeta glared at her and sat down. Bulma set the food down in front of them and backed away to her seat. Kara looked at Trunks and raised an eyebrow.**

**        "What?" he asked**

**        "Nothing." she said and started to eat. To everyone's surprise she didn't eat like Vegeta,  Trunks, or      Goku. She ate like a human.**

**        "Finally! A saiyan with some manners!" Bulma cried with joy. **

**        "You three could learn from her." Kara smiled, Vegeta growled, and Trunks blushed. Trunks did his best to eat like Kara while Vegeta ate like he always does.  Kara laughed at Trunks.**

**        "What?!"**

**        "You look so funny! I'll make you a deal how about we eat your way? I've never tried it before. So wanna?" Kara asked. Trunks sighed in relief.**

**        "Deal" **

**        "On the count of three. 1…2…3!!" they started to eat as fast as they could.  When they finished(like 3 seconds later) they were laughing. When they stopped Trunks spoke up,**

**        "So Kara want to do something fun today?"**

**        "Yeah sure. Beats working in the lab with Bulma, no offence Bulma-Chan, and kicking Veggies butt."**

**        "Alright. Lets get changed and we'll go."  **

**        "K." Kara and Trunks walked to their rooms. Trunks went to Kara's room and knocked on the door.**

**        "Come in." Trunks walked in. Kara was warning the baby blue C.C  T-shirt and the black pants Bulma gave her and her hair was in a high ponytail.**

**        "We're goanna have to get you some other clothes as much as I hate shopping." Kara nodded and looked him over. He was warning loose brown pants and his black muscle tank with his C.C jacket over it.**

**        "Well let's go." Kara said walking to him. They walked downstairs said goodbye to Bulma and flew to the mall first. when they landed they walked into the building.**

**        "Ok Kara where would you like to go first?" Kara shrugged.**

**        "I don't care."**

**        "Alright follow me." Trunks and Kara headed for a Jcpenneys and walked in. They walked to the woman's department and Kara started to look around. Kara was looking through the dresses and Trunks watched her. Kara stopped at a black dress. She took it off the rack and walked to the dressing rooms. When she came out Trunks almost fell over. The black dress hugged her chest with thin straps on her shoulders and it went to her ankles. It was crisscrossed in the back and had slits on both sides that went up to her thighs.  She turned to Trunks.**

**        "What do you think?"**

**        "Ahh…it's um… wow." was all he could say. Kara smiled. A man walked by and looked at Kara.**

**        "M'mam that dress looks good on you. We haven't had a customer yet that could fit into it al nicely as you do." Trunks growled lowly. **

**        "Umm… well thanks I guess."  Kara went back and changed back. She paid for the dress and walked to Trunks. Who held her other 2 bags. Inside one were 2 black shirts and 3 blue ones. In the other were shorts and pants to go with them.**

**        "Man my mom buys more than you. I thought for sure there would be more." Kara laughed and put the bags in the capsules Bulma gave her.**

**        "Where now?"**

**        "Follow me." Trunks took Kara to a photographer.**

**        "What are we doing here?"**

**        "Getting our pictures taken what else."**

**        "Oh. Will you be in one with me?"**

**        "Ahh yeah sure why not." Kara smiled and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. When the woman called their names they went into studio B.**

**        "You two make a good couple. How long have you been together?" the woman asked. Both of them blushed.**

**        "We're not together just friends." Kara said.**

**        "Oh. Ok then what're your names?"**

**        "In Kara and that's Trunks."**

**        "Ok. So do you want one together or separate?"**

**        "One together please." Trunks said.**

**        "Alright. Trunks let's have you sit in the middle of the table." Trunks did as she told him to.**

**        "And Kara let's have you sit in between his legs ok." (Not like that you pervert!) Kara did as she was told.**

**        "Now Trunks put your hands around her waist and rest your chin on her head. Yeah that's good stay like that. Now smile." the woman pressed the button and they were done.**

**        "Ok your picture will be done in 15 minute. I assume you want two of them right?" Kara and Trunks nodded.**

**        "Ok 15 minutes and you'll have them." she smiled and walked out of the room.**

**        "So where do we go till then?" Kara asked.**

**        "Lets have lunch and then we'll come back."**

**        "K." They walked to a Friendly's and ordered. After they ate they went back and picked up the pictures.**

**        "Lets go buy frames for them Trunks." **

**        "Ok." they walked to a Michel's and they both got frames that said "Friends Forever" on them. After paying for them they took off towered C.C.**

**        *              *              Back At C.C            *              *              **

**When they landed they walked into the kitchen. They got out the pictures and frames.**

**        "Hay Trunks How about we write our names on the back?"**

**        "Yeah good idea." They wrote their names on the back of them. Then they put them in the frames. Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw them.**

**        "What'ca got there?" she asked. **

**        "Just a picture Bulma." Kara handed hers to Bulma.**

**        "That's a good picture. Kara how'd you get him to do that he never lets me take his picture." Bulma said.  Kara smiled and Bulma gave it back.**

**        "So what did you get today?"**

**        "Not much mom. I like shopping with her better. She doesn't take as long or buy that much." Trunks said. Kara laughed and Bulma snickered. **

**        "Well I'm going to go put my things away. see ya later." Kara walked to her room. Trunks was looking at the picture of Kara and him.**

**        "You like her don't you Trunks." Bulma asked sitting down next to him. Trunks blushed.**

**        "No mom I don't."**

**        "What!? I've seen the way you act around her!"**

**        "You didn't let me finish mom. No mom I don't like her. I think I'm in love with her." **

**        "Ohhhh!" Bulma said. Trunks got up and walked to his room, and the picture on his nightstand by his bed. **

**        Kara walked out of her room and downstairs. She walked back into the kitchen where Bulma was sitting looking out the window.**

**        "Bulma? Bulma? Bulma-Chan!" Kara walked up to her.**

**        "Oh sorry Kara-son."**

**        "Are you ok?" Bulma smiled.**

**        "Never better!"**

**        "Ok I thought something was wrong." **

**        "Nope. Say Kara what do you think of Trunks?" Bulma asked suddenly. Little did the girls know Trunks was walking downstairs only to stop at the sound of his name.**

**        "Well Bulma-chan," Kara started a little surprised by the question.**

**        "I really don't know how to explain it."**

**        "Try me." Bulma said.**

**        "OK. Well whenever he's near me I feel safe like nothing can hurt me. And when he touches me I feel like I'm on fire. His laugh is like music and he's sweet. Not like most men I know. What would you say that is Bulma?"**

**        "Kara I'd say you're in love." Bulma said flatly. **

**        * meanwhile outside of the kitchen… ***

**Trunks smiled. * She loves me! She loves me!***

*** Back to the kitchen…***

**        "Kara if I were you I'd tell him how you feel."**

**        "But Bulma what if he doesn't feel the same way?"**

**        "Just trust me Kara. Go, he's in his room."**

**        "Alright Bulma." Kara turned to go out of the kitchen. Trunks faded and appeared in his room. He quickly jumped on his bed and grabbed a book and pretended to read. When a knock came at his door.**

**        "Come in." Kara opened the door and walked in.**

**        "Hi Kara."**

**        "Hi Trunks." Kara walked to his bed and sat down.**

**        "What'ca readn'?"**

**        "Nothing."**

**        "Oh ok,"**

**        "So what do ya need Kara?" Trunks asked already knowing why she was there. **

**        "Well I wanted to tell you something."**

**        "Ok shoot." **

**        "Ahh.. Trunks… I … I lov-" She was cut off by Trunks's lips on hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he said,**

**        "I love you too Kara." They both smiled and kissed again. **

**        *              *              Later that night               *              *        **

**"Guys dinner!"  Bulma yelled. Trunks and Kara walked downstairs hand in hand and into the kitchen.  Vegeta saw them and sneered mumbling something like, **

**        "If I kill them now they'll go away," or "If I close my eyes they'll be gone." Bulma however smiled.**

**        *              *      Sometime after dinner     *              ***

**"I'm going to go see my brother." Kara said.**

**        "I'll come to." Trunks said. Kara smiled.**

**        "See you two later." Bulma smiled and Vegeta just 'humph'ed' **

**        "See ya Veggie-Chan!" Kara said laughing. Trunks and Kara walked out of the house and took off.**

**        *              *      The air     *              ***

**        Kara and Trunks Flew for the Son house full speed ahead. When Kara slowed down.**

**        "What's wrong?"  Trunks asked stopping with her.**

**        "Nothing wanna race?"**

**        "Oh. Ah ok."**

**        "Ok on the count of three. 1 2 3 GO!" Kara shouted and took off.**

**        "Hay no fair!" Trunks shouted flying off after her. Kara laughed. Trunks sped up till he was next to her. Before Kara could speed up Trunks grabbed her.**

**        "Hay! Now that's not fair!" Kara said. Trunks just smirked looking a lot like Vegeta. Kara smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried to squirm out of his grasp. Trunks smiled and healed her a little tighter.**

**        "If you don't let go I'm goanna have to make you let go."**

**        "Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Trunks asked smiling. Kara smiled. She pulled him into a kiss witch distracted him enough for her to get out of his grasp. Kara laughed.**

**        "Oh I'll get you." Trunks started to fly at Kara who started to fly when he said that. Before they knew it they were at the Son house.**

**        *              * At The Son House *              ***

**        When Kara knocked on the door Chi-Chi answered. She hugged Kara and then pulled her in the house. Trunks followed.**

**        "Goku come see who's here!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku came into the front hall and smiled at the sight of his sister.**

**        "hi Kara!" Goku said happily and hugged Kara.**

**        "Hello brother." Kara said hugging back.**

**        "Hay Kara Bulma told me you kicked Vegeta's butt is that true?" Goku asked. Trunks laughed and Kara snickered.**

**        "Yes brother its true."**

**        "Wow! Hay would you mind showing me how powerful you are? Not many can beat Vegeta."**

**        "Yeah sure. But lets go outside I don't want to leave you homeless. Goku nodded and they walked outside. Kara walked a little away from the house. Kara started to power up. Her energy aurora became visible. Wind started to pick up. Kara's  hair started to turn gold and Kara was letting out a battle cry. Goku and the others watched and Kara's hair and aurora turned gold and spiky. Then they watched as she flashed SSJ, then SSJ2, SSJ3, and then finely SSJ4. Goku and Trunks were amazed. (Remember Trunks missed her powering up when she fought Vegeta so he just assumed she was a super saiyan.) Kara dropped out of SSJ and her hair went back to black and her eyes to her normal sky blue. She walked back to the trio, which now consisted of Goku, Gohan , Goten, Chi-Chi, and Trunks. Gohan and Goten got there in time to see her in SSJ4 mode and was bug eyed.**

**        "Wow!" They all said.**

**        "And that's how I kicked Veggies butt."**

**        "That's not all you kicked." Trunks mumbled. Kara laughed.**

**        "Huh? What do you mean Trunks?"**

**        "She kicked my father rather hardly in between his legs." They all winced. Kara grinned. They all went back inside and sat in the living room. **

***              * 12:00 o'clock *            ***

**        "Wow! It's really late." Chi-Chi pointed out. Goku looked at the clock.**

**        "Yeah your right Chi-Chi. Hay Kara why don't you and Trunks stay for the night. Its pretty late."**

**        "Yeah ok." **

**        "one problem," Chi-chi started.**

**        "we only have one guest room."**

**        "That's ok Chi-chi-son Trunks and I can share a room." Kara said. Trunk nodded hid head in agreement.**

**        "Well alright if you're sure. Follow me."  Chi-chi led them to the guest room. After Chi-chi left them in the room the two looked around. The room was big the walls were an aqua green color. There was a four-poster bed on the right side of the room by the window. There was a seat in front of the window, a dresser, a vanity, and a bathroom connected to it. Kara walked to the closet and found an extra nightgown hanging there. Kara took it out and walked to the bathroom. Trunks took off his jacket, pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers. (He looked like he was going swimming.) Kara came out in the silk baby-blue nightgown. Trunks walked to the bed and sat down. Kara walked to the bed and sat next to him. Trunks sat ageist the head bored stretched out and her pulled Kara with him. Kara rested her head on his chest. They didn't say anything for a long time. Then Kara spoke up.**

**        "Thanks for the great day Trunks." Trunks kissed her head.**

**        "Anytime." Kara closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Trunks smiled and laid down with her in his arms. She snuggled closer to him. Trunks smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**                *              * Morning *             ***

**Kara opened her eyes only to be greeted with Trunks chest. Kara smiled and closed her eyes again. she stretched a little not being able to fall back asleep so she got up carefully not to wake Trunks and got dressed. Kara walked into the kitchen where Chi-chi was cooking breakfast.**

**        "Morning Chi-chi."**

**        "Morning Kara."**

**        "Would you like some help?" Kara asked.**

**        "You know how to cook then sure, grab an apron and start cooking." Kara grabbed a blue apron and tied it on and started to cook bacon, eggs, and pancakes. While the girls were setting the table Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks walked in. Kara took off her apron and started helped Chi-chi bring the plates of food into the dining room. Trunks walked up to Kara and kissed her on her cheek witch made her smile. They all sat down and started to eat.  **

**        After they finished eating Kara and Trunks said good-bye and headed back to C.C.**

**                *              * Back at C.C *               ***

**It was still early when they reached C.C and no one but Vegeta would be up yet. They started to walk upstairs when someone spoke to them.**

**        "Where were you guys last night?' Bulma asked from the kitchen.**

**        "We were at my brothers Bulma. It was late so we decided to stay for the night."**

**        "Oh well you could have called."**

**        "Sorry mom." Trunks said. Bulma just waved it off with her hand signaling that it was ok.**

**        "Bulma what's today?" Kara asked.**

**        "It's October 18."**

**        "It's my birthday today then." Kara said with a smile.**

**        Oh, well happy birthday." Bulma said smiling. Goku had called last night and told her and they decided to throw a party.**

**        "Thanks." Kara said. Bulma smiled and went back into the kitchen.**

**        "Well Kara I promised that I would train with Gohan today so see ya later." Trunks said and kissed her cheek. Trunks went outside and took off for the mall instead of the son house. He was going to get her a present. **

**        Kara sighed and walked out into the back yard. She walked until she reached a hill and sat down on it. She laid back and looked at the clouds. **

**        "When Trunks came back her went to his room wrapped the gift and walked back downstairs. (Trunks refers to his younger self as squirt)**

**        "Hiya squirt." Trunks said sitting down next to Past Trunks.**

**        "Did you see where Kara went?"**

**        "She's on the hill out back. Mom told me to have you get her then bring her to the billiard room."**

**        "Ok. See you in a few." Trunks walked outside while Past walked to the room.**

**        Trunks saw Kara lying on the ground and sat next to her. Kara looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. He stood up and held a hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.**

**        "Follow me and don't ask questions." Kara did as she was told and Trunks took her inside.**

**        "Ok close your eyes." Kara closed her eyes and Trunks put a hand over them. He led her into the billiard room where everyone was. As soon as Trunks moved his hand everyone yelled SURPRISE!! Kara laughed. Every one came up and hugged her. (Kara had meet everyone but once again I didn't feel like putting it in.*sigh* u.u) Kara looked around and noticed everyone she knew was here. Kara looked at Bulma and smiled from ear to ear. Bulma looked at her funny.**

**        "Bulma come here. I want to tell you something." Kara took Bulma out of the room and everyone looked their way. Suddenly they heard Bulma scream and Kara walk in backwards from the hall covering her ears. Bulma walked in pale faced and sat down. Everybody was looking at Kara.**

**        "What did you tell her?" Krillen **

**        "Want me to tell them Bulma or would you like to." Bulma waved her hand and Kara started to speak.**

**        "Ok I just told Bulma that she's…pregnant."**

**        "She's what!?" They yelled.**

**        "You heard me." **

**        "Hay this party is for Kara not for me, so lets party!" Bulma said. They nodded and started the party by opening presents first.**

**        "Oh, oh, open mine first Kara-son!" Past Trunks said. Kara smiled.**

**        "Ok pal." Kara took his gift and opened it. Inside was a picture he drew of her. (Him being 16 he did it pretty well, I know I didn't say his age earlier but I have to fix the next part.)**

**        "Thanks pal I love it." She gave him a hug and he hugged back and smiled. Kara opened all her other gifts. From Krillen and 18 she got a music box, Goku and Chi-chi she got some CD's, from Bulma and Vegeta she got capsules and a CC jacket, Gohan and Goten she got a sketchbook, Piccolo she got a book, from Master Roshi a black bikini,(the little pervert!) from Yamcha she got a snow globe. Trunks walked up to her and handed her his gift. She opened it and inside a box was a hart shaped locket with a red rose o nit.**

**        "Wow, thank you Trunks." She gave him a hug and he hugged back.**

**        "Your welcome." Trunks took it and put it on her.**

**        "Alright! Lets eat!" Goku said cheerily and everyone sweet dropped.**

**        After they ate they Danced and played some games. Kara walked out into the night air and smiled. She was flushed from all he activity. Past Trunks walked out and stood beside her. **

**        "Kara will you dance with me?" past Trunks asked when a slow song played.**

**        "Sure." Kara walked back in with(I'm referring to past Trunks as P.T its to confusing to write the hole title) P.T. He put his arms around her waste and she put her arms on his shoulders. PT was a little taller than her so it was easy for them to dance. Trunks watched them making sure his past self didn't try anything. He had knowing for a while that his past self had a crush on Kara. Trunks walked up to them and asked to cut in reluctantly PT agreed. Trunks wrapped his arms around Kara and Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. In the background the song "It's True" plays.**

**        Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes**

**        Like any other**

**        Fall out and lose his mind**

**        And I'm sorry for the things that I did**

**        For your teardrops over words I said**

**        Can you forgive me and open **

**        Your heart once again, oh yeah,**

**Everyone watched as Trunks and Kara danced and a little while after everyone joined them,**

**        It's true**

**        I mean it**

**        From the bottom of my heart**

**        Yeah, it's true**

**        Without you I would fall apart**

**        Whatever happened**

**        I know that I was wrong, oh yes**

**        Can you believe me**

**        Maybe faith is gone**

**        But I love you and I always will**

**        So I wonder if you want me still**

**        Can you forgive me and open**

**        Your heart once again, oh yeah**

**        It's true**

**        I mean it **

**        From the bottom of my heart**

**        Yeah it's True**

**        Without you I would fall apart**

**        I'd do anything to make it up to you**

**        So please understand**

**        And open your heart once again**

**        It's true**

**        I mean it**

**        From the bottom of my heart**

**        Yeah, it's true**

**        Without you I would fall apart.**

**When the song ended the light's came on in the room telling everybody that the party was over.  Everyone was staying at CC so they walked to their rooms and went to sleep. Trunks and Kara said good night and went into their room and slept peacefully.**

**        *              * Somewhere in the universe *         ***

**        "Soon princess Kara you will be mine." a male voice said.**

**        *              *              *              *              *              ***

**Kara sat up in bed sweating. * What…who…was that? * Kara thought. She tried o go back to sleep but found it useless. Kara sensed Trunks was awakes and walked to his room grabbing her robe on the way out. After she had shrugged the robe on she knocked on Trunks door.**

**        "Come in." Kara walked in and shut the door behind her. Trunks looked up and noticed right away that she was troubled.**

**Trunks motioned for her to sit down on his bed and she did so.**

**        "What's wrong?" Trunks asked sitting next to her.**

**        "Nothing, just a dream." **

**        "Well if it was nothing I don't think you'd be in here now would you? You can tell me."**

**        "All it is, is a voice saying 'Soon princess Kara you will be mine.' It sounds so real and close." Kara said quietly. Trunks wrapped his arms around her.**

**        "Don't worry. If you can kick my fathers butt you can kick who ever it is that you heard." Kara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks noticed that her breathing became slow and steady. Realizing that she was asleep her laid her down on his bed and covered her up. **

**        "Good night Kara." Trunks made a bed on the floor and went to sleep.**

**                        *              * Morning *             ***

**        Kara woke up and looked around. When she looked at the floor she saw Trunks there and remembered why she was in his room. Kara smiled and got out of his bed and walked to where he lay. She keeled down and kissed his cheek, but it wasn't his cheek she kissed he turned his head and she kissed his lips. She was about to pull away when she felt Trunks hand on the back of her head. When they pulled away they looked at each other. Kara spoke first.**

**        "Sleep well?" **

**        "Yes."**

**        "Good. Now lets go have some of your moms great cooking." Kara got up and helped Trunks to his feet and they walked downstairs. Bulma was placing the food on the table and Vegeta was waiting and PT slept at Gotens house so he wasn't there.**

**        "Hurry up woman! I would like to go train sometime soon!" Vegeta complained.**

**        "Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma placed the last of the dishes on the table and sat down. She nodded her head as a signal for them to start.**

**        After everyone was finished Vegeta went to train, Bulma went to her lab, Kara went to get dressed and so did Trunks. Kara dressed in a maroon shirt, dark blue jeans, and her hair in her usual ponytail. trunks was in his regular outfit, black muscle shirt, brown pants and his purple CC jacket. Kara and trunks walked back downstairs.**

**        "So what are you going to do today?" Trunks asked.**

**        "Well, I thought I would explore. You?"**

**        "Cool. Me, I don't know yet."**

**        "Oh. Well see ya later Trunks!" Kara said while walking out the door and taking off.**

**        *              *              *              *              *              *      **

**While walking down the street he felt her. **

**        "Ahhh good she's near. I don't need to search for her." He stopped where he was, and as he guessed it she landed a few paces in front of him. He approached her. **

**        "Excuse me m'mam but do you happen to know where any hotels are?" She turned.**

**        "I'm sorry sir but I'm also new here. But if you would like you could come with me to where I'm staying and I'll ask."**

**        "Oh would you? Thanks so much!" He grinned to him self. * That was too easy * **

**        "No prob. So what's your name? Mines Kara." **

**        "My name is Mark."**

**        "Alright. Nice to meet you mark. Can you fly?"**

**         "I know this might sound strange but yes I can."**

**        "Don't worry its nothing strange to me at least."  He noticed her tail swaying behind her.**

**        "What's that?" Mark asked pointing to her tail.**

**        "Hmm? Oh that's just my tail! Well ready?" Mark nodded and they took off for CC.**

**                *              * Back at CC *        ***

**        As Kara and Mark landed Trunks walked out the door.**

**AN: What's trunks goanna do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Mark’s secret

Disclaimer: Same old same old, I do not own DBZ or any other anime shows Valued Gateway Client Valued Gateway Client 2 137 2001-11-01T22:13:00Z 2001-11-01T22:13:00Z 3 606 2627 Gateway 96 41 3250 9.3821 

**Disclaimer: Same old same old, I do not own DBZ or any other anime shows. The only thing in this story I own is Kara and Mark. Sorry id this chapter is a bit shorter than the other.**

**                                Another Saiyajin?: Meeting Kara**

**                                        Part 2: Mark's secret**

**^*^*^*^*^*^Last time: ****_As Kara and Mark landed Trunks walked out the door_****_. ^*^*^*^*^_**

****

****

**"Hi Kara…" Trunks started. When his eyes fell on Mark he got a weird vibe and shivered.**

**        "Hi Trunks!" Kara said walking up to him. Mark was looking at Trunks and vice versa.  Kara was looking at them. **

**        "Hello!" Trunks slowly took his eyes from Mark to Kara.**

**        "Who is he Kara?"**

**        "Oh! Man where are my manners! Trunks this is Mark, Mark this is Trunks." Mark nodded and put out his hand.**

**        "Nice to meet you Trunks." Trunks grasped Marks hand in a firm hold.**

**        "Yeah, nice to meet you too." As they shook hands Trunks never took his eyes from mark. * I don't trust him. *  Trunks thought. * So he has found her first then eh? Well this should be interesting. * ******

**"Umm Trunks do you know of any hotels Mark could stay at?"**

**       "Not any good ones. I guess he could stay here."**

**       "Really? I don't want to intrude." Mark said.**

**       "No it's fine. My mom won't mind."**

**       "Thank you." Mark said with a deep bow.**

**       "Yeah anytime. Come with me I'll show you to your room." Trunks led mark into the building while Kara went to the hill in the back.**

**       *      * Where Trunks and Mark are *     ***

**"You have a nice place Trunks." Mark commented while walking behind Trunks.**

**       "Thanks. Your room is here, my room is down the hall, and Kara's is right across from mine." Trunks said stopping in front of a door. Mark nodded and went into the room as Trunks left. The room was midnight blue (Kara's favorite color) with a four-poster bed, a dresser and it's own bathroom.**

**       "Well I should contact central." Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He pushed the button and tossed it to the floor. In place of the capsule there was a desk with what looked to be a laptop. Mark sat at the chair and hit a button that said 'central'. (Hmmm big surprise there huh?) Instead of the blank screen a person appeared.**

**       "What have you to report General?" **

**       "Why hello to you too Captain. Nothing much, just that I found the princess."**

**       " 'Humph' Well it's about damn time!" **

**       "There is one problem. She doesn't remember anything."**

**       "WHAT?! And why not!"**

**       "Relax Todd."**

**       "RELAX! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX WHEN MY SISTER DOESN"T REMBER ME!?"**

**       "Hay I wouldn't complain she is supposed to be my fiancée! (I think this is the right selling)"**

**Todd let out a deep breath.**

**       "Your right Mark. But you do know she never liked you."**

**       "Shut it old man!" Mark growled.**

**       "Well just get her back THEN we'll deal with her. Over and out." The screen went blank and Mark sat back in his chair.**

**       "First I must get her to fall for me, then when _I_ think she's ready I will take her back." Mark said determination in his voice.**

************************************************************************

**Jen-Chan: MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. **

**Sylvie: *roles eyes * Yeah whatever. Could you introduce my PLEASE?**

**Jen-Chan: oops. Sorry Sylvie. Ok everyone this is Sylvie my muse. **

**Sylvie: *bows *  **

**Jen-Chan: Sylvie give them a something to think about till the next part.**

**Sylvie: Right'o. What's Mark going to do to Kara? What does this Todd mean by him being Kara's bro?  Well read the next part to find out!**

**Jen-Chan and Sylvie: JE NA!**


	3. Part 3

Jen-Chan: We're baaaaaaack Valued Gateway Client Valued Gateway Client 2 243 2001-11-03T01:18:00Z 2001-11-03T01:18:00Z 4 1053 4628 Gateway 160 54 5692 9.3821 

**Jen-Chan: We're baaaaaaack!**

**Sylvie: * mumbles* Why me? *Look's skyward * Why me lord? Huh?**

**Jen-Chan: * Laughs with a dumb smile on her face and hand behind head* HAHAHAHA! OK! Sylvie give them the usual!**

**Sylvie: Oh ok. Jen-Chan *sniff * doesnotownDragon BallZoranyotherAnimeshows. Jen-Chan: Ok Sylvie now try it so the readers can understand.**

**Sylvie: * pouts * Fine! Jen-Chan does not own Dragon Ball Z or any other Anime shows. But she does own Kara, Mark and Todd.  **

**Jen-Chan: Now on with the story!**

**                           Another Saiyajin?: Meeting Kara**

**Part 3: Umm…I dunno what to call it u.u**

** Later that night after dinner and introducing Mark to everyone, Kara went to Trunks's (I have no clue how to make it like his own **-_-;** ) room where they are sitting and talking to each other.**

**       "So what do you think of Mark?" Kara asked. Trunks shrugged.**

**       "I really don't know. But one things for sure I have a weird feeling about him."  Kara looked Trunks over. He was laying on his bed hands behind his head and his shirt off. **

**       "How 'bout you?"**

**       "He's ok. Still gets me about how he could fly." Kara started to wave her tail back and forth in front of his face. Trunks swatted it away.**

**       "Will you stop that!" Kara laughed, and didn't stop.**

**       "Fine if you won't stop I'll pull it." Trunks said with a grin on his face. Kara pouted and wrapped her tail back around her waist. she had her tail pulled before and she knew it hurt like hell.**

**       "Your no fun." She crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards to the  side. Trunks smiled. Trunks sat up and leaned in front of her. Kara opened her eyes and sky blue eyes meet dark blue eyes. Trunks leaned forward till his lips brushed hers. Kara shuddered inwardly at the feel of his warm breath on her lips. Trunks captured Kara's lips in his own in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Kara leaned into the kiss making it deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck. (Sylvie: Jen-Chan this isn't going to be a lemon is it? Jen-Chan: No Sylvie. Not unless there are a LOT of people that think it should be. Now lets get back to the story)**

**Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and sat on his bed with her. After a few minutes they broke the kiss for that annoying little thing called air. A few seconds later there came a nock at Trunks door. Kara got up and walked to it. She opened the door and mark was there. Mark was a bit surprised to see her there and thought he might have the wrong room.**

**       "I'm sorry Kara I was looking for Trunks's room."**

**       "Well you found it."**

**       "Oh…well is Trunks there?" **

**       "Yeah I'm here." Trunks said appearing behind Kara.**

**       "Well I'm goanna hit the sack. Good night Trunks. Night Mark." Kara said walking to her room.**

**       "Night." Trunks and Mark said together.**

**       "So what did you need Mark?"**

**       "I just wanted to ask you about Kara."**

**       "What's there to say? She's an angle. Well I'm goanna hit the sack also. Good night Mark." Trunks said closing the door. Mark growled and walked back to his room. When he got there he slammed the door closed.**

**       "So he fancies her eh? Well too bad! She's mine!" Mark pulled back the covers and went to sleep.**

***            * Morning *         ***

**       After breakfast Vegeta took Past Trunks and Trunks training. Kara and Mark helped Bulma clean up.**

**       "So what are you both going to do today?' Bulma asked. Kara and Mark shrugged.**

**       "I don't know. I thought I just might hang around today." Kara said putting the last of the dishes away.**

**       "Sounds like fun." Mark said.**

**       "Well I have some work to do. See you two later." Bulma said walking to her lab. **

**       "Hay Mark I know this really cool place, would you like me to take you there today?"**

**       "Yeah sure sounds like fun."**

**       "K. You might want to bring a something to swim in." Mark nodded and put the dishtowel back.**

**       "I'll just swim in my shorts."**

**       "Ok. Well let's go now." Kara walked out of he house fowled closely by Mark.**

**They stopped when they reached a cave. Kara motioned for Mark to follow her. (Sylvie: oh oh oh!! What's goanna happen Jen?! Jen-Chan: Don't ask me. READ!! Sylvie: oh ok.) When they reached the opening of the cave they heard a the trickle of water on stones, giving evidence of a waterfall deeper in. When they reached the waterfall Mark was impressed. **

**"Wow! Do you come here often?"**

**              "When I get a chance."    **

**              "It's wonderful." * Maybe I can put my plan into action now * With that thought in mind Mark grinned and followed Kara to the bank of the fall. Mark watched as Kara took off her shirt and shorts reviling A midnight-blue bikini. Kara wadded into the water until she was deep enough to go under. By this time Mark had taken off his shirt leaving him in his shorts. Kara Surfaced behind the fall. Mark sat on a bolder an waited for her to come back. After a few seconds Kara swam back up with something in her hands.**

**              "What's that?" Kara smiled and opened her hand. Inside was a flower that resembled a rose but was purple.**

**              "What's it called?" Kara shrugged and put the flower into his outstretched hands.**

**              "Kara are you the only one that knows about this place?"**

**              "So far. I just found it the other day. I'm planning on taking Trunks here later."**

**              "Do you like trunks?" Kara nodded.**

**              "Very much." mark nodded and set the flower down. **

**              "Well let's head back. Or everyone might wonder where we are." Kara nodded and put her cloths back on and then walked out of the cave with Mark and back to CC. **

***********************************************************************

**Jen-Chan: Well I feel like stopping here.**

**Sylvie: AWWW! How may people wanted her to keep going? * almost all the readers raise their hands* See, see you should keep going!**

**Jen-Chan: Sorry Sylvie but I think I should stop here.**

**Sylvie: Na-uh!  
Jen-Chan: Yeah huh! I'm the author and I say I'm stopping here. Part 4 will be out soon so stop complaining. **

**Sylvie: Oh alright. We hope you like this part and can bare with us. So far we have had 1 good review and 2 complaints. *sigh * If you think we should stop you can e-maill us at Ryoko31188@aol.com or Natisha3118831188@aol.com. Thank you**


	4. Notice!

AN- Sorry guys! I have a small cast of writers block. I'll do my best to get the next chapters out ASAP! Sorry about this.


	5. Clubbing

**Jen-Chan: Here's part 4!**

**Sylvie: bout time.**

**Jen-Chan: I know I'm sorry for the wait.**

*** Kara enters in the back***

**Kara: Hay Jen Sylvie. Are you two arguing again?**

**Jen-Chan and Sylvie: NO!**

**Kara: Ok whatever. I just came to see how everything was going.**

**Jen-Chan: Peachy thanks Kara!**

**Sylvie: *Humph ***

**Jen-Chan: * growls and attacks Sylvie***

**Kara: * Hits her head on the nearest wall* Guess I'll start the fic. Jen-Chan does not own DBZ blah blah blah the usual. Enjoy! *Flinches as Jen and Sylvie hit opposite walls* Oh brother.**

**                     Another Saiyajin?: Meeting Kara**

**Part 4:Clubbing**

**_^*^*^*^*Last time:_**** _"Well let's head back. Or everyone might wonder where we are." Kara nodded and put her cloths back on and then walked out of the cave with Mark and back to CC.^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_**

****

**^ * § * ^ * § * ^ * § *Back At CC ^ * § * ^ * § * ^ * §**

**              When Kara and Mark Reached CC they both headed for the living room, and started to watch TV.**

**              "This 'TV' thing is kinda cool." Kara commented.**

**              "Yeah plenty of entertainment." Came Trunks's voice from behind Kara who was lying on the couch. Kara turned her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her for head. Mark growled inwardly. * Damn him! If I don't get rid of him soon all my plans will go to ruins! * Mark thought. Trunks lifted Kara's upper body and sat down then let her rest against him. **

**              After a few hours of watching TV and falling asleep on and off the three of them decided to do other things. Mark went to his room, Kara and Trunks went to Trunks's room to talk.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^Mark's Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Mark sat at the desk with his laptop and the button that said  'central'. After a few seconds Todd's head appeared.**

**              "This better be good. And you yet to bring Kara back." Mark sighed.**

**              "I have a request, and that is all."**

**              "Well get on with it."**

**              "I wish to give Kara her memories back, before the Queen has a chance. And you know I won't take no for and answer."**

**              "So then why bother asking." Todd grumbled.**

**              "I don't see why not. If you do then maybe just maybe she'll come back." Mark grinned.**

**              "Thank you Captain." Todd just grunted and the screen went blank again.**

**              "Finally she'll be mine whether she likes it or not!" Mark laughed and read till called to dinner.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^Trunks's Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**              Trunks was sitting in his desk chair while Kara was lying on his bed.**

**              "Trunks?"**

**              "Yes?"**

**              "Wanna do something fun tonight?"**

**              "Sure. What though?"**

**              "How about clubbing?"**

**              "Alright. How about we go after dinner." Trunks said getting up from the chair and walking over to her. She was flipping through one of his technology magazines his mother gave him.**

**              "OK." Kara tossed the magazine onto his nightstand and sat up.**

**              "Well I'm going to go help Bulma cook. Be ready at let's say umm…7:00."**

**              "Alright." Trunks kissed Kara's cheek and watched her walk out the door.**

**              "Oh Kara the things you do to me." Trunks murmured. **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^After dinner^^^^^^^^^^^**

**After letting Bulma know where they were going Trunks and Kara went to their rooms to change.**

**Trunks was waiting down stairs for Kara. He was in brown pants and a black muscle shirt with a dark purple button-up shirt over it. When Kara walked down the stairs both Mark and Trunks almost had a nose bleed. Kara was in the black dress that crisscrossed in the back; it hugged her chest and then became looser as it went down, to her ankles. And had slits all the way up yo her thighs. Her hair was in a high ponytail with curled strands hanging on the side of her face.  **

**              "Thanks for helping me get ready Bulma." Kara whispered to Bulma. Bulma smiled.**

**              "Any time. It's priceless to see those looks." Both Kara and Bulma laughed.**

**              "Well, you ready Trunks?" Kara asked. Trunks nodded.**

**              "Y-y-y-yeah. You look lovely." **

**              "Thanks."**

**              "Any time. Well see ya mom. Don't know when we'll be back so don't stay up!" Trunks yelled while walking out the door with Kara. * Have your fun while it last's prince* Mark walked to his room and closed the door.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The club^^^^^^^^^^^**

**  As soon as they were out the door Trunks picked Kara up.**

**              "What the?!" I can fly ya know Trunks."**

**              "Yeah I know, but humor me. And pulse I don't think you want to fly in the dress." Kara sighed and stopped struggling in his grasp. **

**              "So what club are we going to?" Kara asked.**

**              "I thought we'd go to a place called the _Volcano_. Thought we'd go there 'cause I have a friend that works there."(Jen-Chan: I have never been there before so I have no clue what they do so bare with me.)**

**"Sounds cool." The rest of the flight was silent. 10 minutes later they landed out side of the club.**

**"We should be able to get in easy. I called my bud and he's expecting us." and sure enough they were waved to the front of the line by a young looking man.**

**  "Hay buddy! Whoa who's the girl?"**

**"Hi Anthony. This is Kara. Kara Anthony." **

**  "Nice to meet you." Kara said.**

**  "Charmed I'm sure." Anthony let us in and their ears were greeted with loud music.**

**  "Do you want to dance or sit for a bit till our ears adjust!?" Trunks shouted above the music.**

**"Lets dace first!" **

**"Alright!" Trunks took her hand a pulled her to the dance floor. Trunks watched as Kara moved to the beat. It was like Trunks was being hypnotized. She moved so gracefully.  Trunks snapped out of his trance and started to dance with her. Soon the song ended and the DJ played another fast song. After dancing to 3 more songs they decided to sit down. After they found a table and got the attention of the waiter they ordered some drinks. Soon their drinks came. When the waitress set them down she winked at Trunks. Kara rolled her eyes and Trunks laughed.**

**     "Would you stop flirting Trunks? Its embarrassing." Trunks smiled, and took a sip of his coke. **

**"I have no clue what you're talking about." Kara smiled and took a sip of her drink.**

**"Come on lets go dance again." Trunks nodded and stood up taking Kara's hand and pulling her up.**

**After dancing for a few more hours they decided to leave. They said goodbye to Anthony and left. **

**Kara yawns and leaned on Trunks. HE picked her up and flew off to CC. Trunks saw she was a sleep so when he landed at CC he walked to her room. Trunks set Kara down on her bed and kissed her for head.**

**       "Goodnight Kara." Trunks headed out of her room and went to his closing her door on his way out. As soon as Trunks head hit his pillow he fell asleep.**

*****************************************************************

**Jen-Chan: Sorry about stopping it here. But I am in need of ideas. I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Sylvie: Yeah sorry for the hold up. We have ideas down in a notebook but we kinda…can't find it. So hope you enjoyed his chapter.**

**Jen-Chan: Yeah! Well better go look for that notebook.**

**Jen-Chan and Sylvie: Je ne!**


	6. The Past Returns: For better or For Wors...

Jen-Chan: Sorry about the wait. 

Sylvie: Yeah. Good news!! We found the notebook!!!

Jen-Chan: *Party's and throws confetti * Now we can "hopefully" update faster. Also this might be a bit-confusing chapter. 

Sylvie: Yep. So please bear with us. Well this chapter should be interesting.

Jen-Chan: Yep. 

Sylvie: Disclaimer: Jen-Chan does not own DBZ blah, blah, ex. ex. ex.

Jen-Chan and Sylvie: Enjoy this part!!!

EXPLNATION. READ BEFOR THE CHAPTER! **VERY IMPORTANT!!!: Ok. I'm going to be saying that Kara knew Trunks before she came to earth. And that they knew each other on the moon. But then Trunks was taken to earth and they never saw each other again. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!!  **

Last time:_Kara yawned and leaned on Trunks. He picked her up and flew off to CC. Trunks saw she was a sleep so when he landed at CC he walked to her room. Trunks set Kara down on her bed and kissed her for head.___

_ "Goodnight Kara." Trunks headed out of her room and went to his closing her door on his way out. As soon as Trunks head hit his pillow he fell asleep_

Part 5: The Past Returns: For better or For Worse??

            Kara stretched and looked at her clock. It was only 7:00.

            "Arg, I've only slept for 2 hours." She closed her eyes in hopes of getting back to sleep. But to no avail. She groaned and got up. After taking a shower and getting dressed she went downstairs. She noticed she was the only one up so she walked out to the hill in the back. She laid back and closed her eyes. She started to drift off as she thought about last night.

****************************Dream*********************

            Kara was standing in a dress that hugged her form and flowed out loosely as it went out.(Jen-Chan: Think Serena in the gown of the princess. If you've never seen Sailor Moon well use your imagination…if you have one. -_-;;;) 

            "Where am I?"

            "Your on the moon Kara." (Jen-Chan: Damn! I should of put this in the Crossover section!! Sylvie: I could have told you that. Jen-Chan: Shut up Sylvie. ) Kara turned at the voice. Her eyes widened.

            "Mom?" 

            "Yes Kara it's me. So how do you like it on earth?" Kara shrugged.

            "It's ok. I found Kakkorot. He's called Goku now though. Hay wait, why am I here?" Serenity smiled.

            "I'm going to give you your memories back. I cannot let that jerk Mark do it." 

            "Alright. I trust you mother." Serenity smiled again.

            "Give me your hands. Good now close your eyes." Kara did as she was told. Soon her mind was flooded with memories from her past.

*********************Flashback

            "Trunks!" Kara yelled and flew to her friend. He caught her and spun her around.

            "Hi Kara!"

            "So how was the trip?" Trunks shrugged.

            "It was ok but I missed you."

            "Aww Trunks. Your so sweet!"

********************************A couple years after this

            "But Why? Why do you have to go? It's not fair." Trunks held her to him making soothing sounds.

            "Don't worry. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." Kara sniffed and nodded.

            "I'll miss you." She said before she kissed him.

***************************************1 year after

            "NO! I will not marry that jerk mother!!" Serenity sighed.

            "I wish you didn't have to my child. But you must." Kara screamed at her mother.

            "I HATE you!" She ran out of the room only to bump into Mark in the hallway.

            "I see you've heard the good news. Your mie now Kara dear. Not that saiyajin scums." Kara slapped him and stormed off to her room.

***************************************2 months ahead

            "Come on Todd. We're like brother and sister. Please let me come with you. I need a fight to clear my mind." Todd rolled his eyes.

            "Alright. You can come." Kara squealed with joy and hugged her 'brother'

            "Thank you, thank you!"

**************************************(you got my drift right?)

            "MOM!"

            "Over here and come quick!" Kara ran to her mother.

            "Get in. It's a machine that'll take you some place safe."

************************************End Flashbacks

Kara pulled her hands away from her mothers.

            "Why that jerk!! I'll kill Mark-Baka!" Serenity smiled inwardly.

            "Kara. Kara! Kara wake up!" Trunks voice drifted into her dream.

            "Your waking Kara. Don't forget to show Trunks his memories!!" That was the last thing she heard as she woke up.

**************************End Dream(Sylvie: Obviously. Jen-Chan: Shut it Sylvie.)

            "Trunk! Stop shaking me damn it!!"

            "hehe, sorry Kara." Kara waved her hand in front of his face.

            "Yeah, yeah whatever. Hay Trunks do you remember anything before you came to earth?"

            "What? Before? Are you feeling alright Kara."

            "I take that as a no. Here Trunks give me you hands and close your eyes." Trunks did what she told him too and soon his mind was flooded with memories. He saw exactly what she had seen. He pulled his hands from hers and the both fell back. Trunks blinked as did Kara. Then Trunks eyes flashed with anger.

            "I'll kill him!" Kara laughed.

            "That's what I said. But we need a plan. Let's mess with his head a bit." Trunks nodded his head in agreement. Trunks stood up and held out his hand. Kara grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

            "That for not kissing me in the last few months, and years for that matter." Kara smirked, and walked back inside with him. 

**********************************************************

*I'll do it today. Kara will become mine and she'll think it was all her idea. * Mark grinned as he entered the kitchen. He sat down next to Trunks who was looking at Kara. Mark frowned. *I don't like that look he's giving _my_ Kara. *

            "So what do you guys plan on doing today?" Bulma asked. All of them shrugged.

            "I don't know Bulma. I was hoping to spend the day with Kara." Mark said. Kara frowned inwardly. 

            "Kara didn't you say we would train today?" Trunks said rising his eyebrows. Kara looked at him then she smiled.

            "That's true Tru-chan." Mark frowned for two reasons, one: Trunks was running hi plans and two: She called him Tru-Chan.

            "Well, Kara can I show you something then?" 

            "Ahh…sure. Where is it?"

            "Upstairs in my room. Come on I'll show you." He said getting up and walking to the stairs. Kara just shrugged and followed him. Trunks not trusting Mark followed.

********************************Marks Room

 After Kara had entered his room she shut the door and locked it. Kara heard the click of the lock and turned to Mark.

            "Why'd you lock the door?" Mark grinned and approached her.

            "I have my reasons princess." Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Really like what?" Mark grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

            "You'll see."

*************************************************************************************************

Jen-Chan: should I end it here?

Sylvie: NO! Please no!

Jen-Chan: *Shrugs *  Ok. On with the FIC!!

*********************************************************

Kara quirked an eyebrow. Mark pushed her onto his bed.

            "Get off of me!!" Kara screamed struggling.

            "Not a chance. If you wont come to me willingly I'll make you mine!" 

            "GET OFF ME!! TRUNKS!!" Kara screamed. Mark jumped as the door to his room flew off its hinges. There standing in the doorway was a  VERY pissed off super saiyajin.

            "I swear, if you don't let her go and get off her I'll make you." Trunks said in a voice so cold that it sent chills down Mark's spin. Mark grinned, and leaned down to kiss Kara. When their lips were a millimeter apart, Mark was thrown off her. Trunks stood with his arm extended and his hand in a fist. He lowered his arm and helped Kara off the bed. Mark got up holding his broken jaw. In a flash Trunks was in front of Mark. He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up into the air.

            "Leave, Now. I never want to see you face here again." Mark seared. 

            "Fine." He managed to say.

            "Teleport home!" He said as best he could. With a flash of light Mark was gone. Both Kara and Trunks did a scan for his KI and found it nowhere. Trunks dropped out of SSJ and turned to Kara.

            "Well, that's taken care of."

**********************************************

Jen-Chan: I taught that this would be a good place to stop.

Sylvie: I can't wait to read the next part.

Jen-Chan: Yeah. I wonder what's goanna happen.

Sylvie: OH! OH! Preview time!!!

Jen-Chan: *smiles * Yep. Take it away Sylvie!

Sylvie: What's goanna happen next? Will Trunks and Kara to do something they might regret or embrace? Will Mark return? But this time with help? Find out on the next part! Part 6: What now? 


	7. What now?

Jen-Chan: We're sooooooooooo sorry!

Sylvie; Yeah. We had a major case of writers block and school didn't help much either.

Jen-Chan: We'll here's part 6!

Sylvie; Yeah enjoy!

DISCLAMER: same old junk you hear every time we do this.

NOTE: I  wonder what happens when Sylvie enters in the story? Hmmm…sounds interesting.

                                                Another Sayajin: Meeting Kara

                                                            Part 6: What now?

_Last time:_ _Trunks stood with his arm extended and his hand in a fist. He lowered his arm and helped Kara off the bed. Mark got up holding his broken jaw. In a flash Trunks was in front of Mark. He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. _

_"Leave, Now. I never want to see you face here again." Mark seared. _

_ "Fine." He managed to say._

_ "Teleport home!" He said as best he could. With a flash of light Mark was gone. Both Kara and Trunks did a scan for his KI and found it nowhere. Trunks dropped out of SSJ and turned to Kara._

_ "Well, that's taken care of."_

*************************************

 Trunks and Kara looked around Mark's room.

            "Hay Trunks look at this." Trunks walked over to where Kara was standing.

            "Nice laptop." Kara nodded in agreement.

            "I wonder what this does." She pushed a button labeled 'central.' In place of the black screen a face appeared.

            "This better be good Mark." Kara gasped.

            "Todd?!" The face jumped. Well it looked like it did.

            "Kara!" Todd's faces looked at Trunks.

            "I see he failed his mission."

            "Who Mark? What was his 'mission'?" Todd sighed.

            "He was to bring you back to me, and eliminate pretty boy behind you." Trunks growled.

            "Pretty boy 'eh?!" Todd chuckled.

            "Todd what happened to you? You used to be nice." Todd's smile turned to a frown.

            "Well what do you think when the one you love only thinks of you as a brother? and to top it off fell in love with a saiyajin!"

            "Your popular with the men aren't you Kara?" Kara elbowed Trunks in his gut and smirked as he gasped for air.

            "Shut it Trunks! Todd look just because I don't love you that way you want me to doesn't mean you have to turn evil!" Todd snorted.

            "Doesn't it though?" Voices were heard in the background and Todd turned to face some one. Kara and Trunks caught some of the conversation.

            "Back…an army?…get her…alright…go now!" Todd turned back to face Trunks and Kara. He smirked.

            "Well I gotta jet. See ya soon!" The screen went blank and they blinked.

            "What did he mean by 'see ya soon'?" Trunks asked.

            "I guess their coming to get us."

            "Oh. Well are you up for a fight?" Kara smirked and nodded.

            "Bring it on."

**************************Later that night

            Trunks and Kara were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Bulma cleaned up from dinner and Vegeta went to train.

            "So how long do you think it'll take them to get here?" Kara shrugged.

            "A month, 2 months at tops." Trunks nodded in understanding. 

            They watched TV for a few more hours before they were ready for bed. They stood and walked to their rooms.

            "Night Trunks."

            "Night Kara." They closed their doors and went to sleep. 

****************************Trunks and Kara's dream

Kara was in a place with mist surrounding her.

            "Where am I?"

            "Kara you're here too?" Trunks appeared in front of her from the mist.

            "Yeah. I wonder what this place is."

            "It's a gate to another dimension. I live here." Came a famine voice.

            "Who are you?! Show your self!" Trunks commanded. A laugh was heard.

            "Relax Trunks. I'm not going to hurt you." A woman appeared. She was dressed in a black pants with silver swirls and a black t-shirt with silver trim. She was holding a silver staff swirled with black (Think a candy cane only silver and black) on the top of the staff was a blood red glass ball with a heart over the top. She had long purple hair and pale red eyes.

            "I'm Sylvie. I watch over this gate." Kara steeped forward much to Trunks displeasure.

            "Why did you bring us here?" She asked.

            "Just to warn you. Todd, Mark, and their army will arrive within 3 months. They will be prepared, but weak compared to you two put together." Trunks and Kara nodded.

            "We could get my brother to help and the rest of the Z fighters to help." Kara said. Sylvie nodded.

            "Yes you could. But I'm warning you Todd and Mark will be the strongest out of all the fighters." Trunks and Kara nodded in understanding. Soon they began to fade.

            "You're waking up. Remember in 3 months."

*********************End Dream.

 Both Trunks and Kara sat up in their beds.

            "3 months huh?" Kara said. She pushed the covers back and walked out of her room. She knocked on Trunks door and he opened it. Kara walked in and sat with him on his bed.

            "So we have 3 months to prepare. That shouldn't be to bad." Trunks said. Kara nodded.

            "Yeah but I still think we should train." Trunks nodded.

            "Yeah your right." He wrapped his arms around her and laid back. Trunks captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Soon the kiss turned more passionate.  They broke for air and looked into each other's eyes. Trunks eyes held a question and Kara nodded. 

****************************Morning

            Bulma was walking upstairs to wake Trunks and Kara who were still not up yet.

            "how can those two not be awake yet? It's 12:30 for Kami's sake!" Bulma opened Trunks door slowly and peeked inside. Bulma slapped her hand to her mouth to keep from yelping. She quickly but quietly, and walked back downstairs.

            "Where are the brats women?" Vegeta asked.

            "Stop calling me woman! And the kids are still sleeping." Bulma winked at the end hinting to Vegeta. Vegeta blinked a few times then his eyes widened a bit as what Bulma said clicked.

            "Well at least she's a saiyajin.' He mumbled. Bulma chuckled and started making some tea.

**********************

Jen-Chan: So how was this part?

Sylvie; I look cool!

Jen-Chan: *Roll's eyes* yeah Sylvie. Any who hoped you liked this part, and we hope to have the next part soon!

Jen-Chan and Sylvie: JE!


	8. You MUST READ!!!

Hi people! I've been having trouble with this story and I don't think **_I_**  can finish it. If you're interested in finishing it then e-mail me at Natisha31188@aol.com. There are a few things that you need to do in order to be able to write the rest of the story.

1) You must have at least one story (finished or not) on FF.N. (give pen name and story[s])

2) Tell me your ideas for the story

3) Show me the first chapter you do for the story, I'd like to see what you have in mind

4)Give me credit for my characters (Todd, Kara, and Mark) 

5) And enjoy writing!

That's all that you need to do.  Thanks a bunch!

PS: It's also first come first serve! I enjoy looking forward to your e-mails! Bye Bye!


End file.
